Pójdę tylko tam, gdzie poprowadzi moje serce
by Hibarii
Summary: "Po raz pierwszy doświadczył tego, że szczęścia nie da się przy sobie zatrzymać, a już zwłaszcza na stałe i własnymi rękami. A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy owo szczęście zależy bezpośrednio od innej osoby." [takie tam AoKise, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie]
1. Chapter 1

**Pójdę tylko tam, gdzie poprowadzi moje serce.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Zostań, potrzebuję cię tu,_

_To, co w sobie mam tylko ciągnie mnie w dół._

_Zostań, poukładaj mi sny,_

_Jeden z nich na pewno to my…_

* * *

Kise Ryouta nigdy nie uważał, by jego życie było wyjątkowo ciężkie. Ze swoim dość beztroskim i optymistycznym podejściem, nie był typem osoby, która cierpiałaby na sezonowe chandry czy pogrążała się w depresje napadowe. Potrafił się odnaleźć w każdej sytuacji, nawet tej najcięższej i wyjść z niej obronną ręką. Najbliżsi mogli się nabijać, że jest zbyt durnowaty, by pojąć powagę sytuacji, jednak cokolwiek by go nie chroniło przed depresyjnymi stanami i załamaniami, naturalny talent czy wrodzona głupota – skutkowało. Przez całe jego życie działało bez szwanku i nigdy przez myśl mu nie przemknęło, że kiedykolwiek mogłoby być inaczej. Albo też inaczej – nigdy, absolutnie nigdy nie przewidywał, że spotka go w życiu coś na tyle złego i okropnego, że będzie w stanie zdruzgotać jego, osobę, która nawet w ciemnej dupie była w stanie zobaczyć cholerny promyk słońca i tęczę.

Kise nie wiedział, czy to zemsta przewrotnego losu - który jak każdy człowiek wie, jest wyjątkowym skurczybykiem – czy może po prostu wyczerpał swój życiowy limit szczęścia. W każdym razie Kise na własnej, osobistej skórze przekonał się, że na świecie nie istnieje gorsze paskudztwo niż właśnie owo szczęście – debilizm wymyślony przez hedonistów, w który zawsze wierzył i to właśnie ono doprowadziło go tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy się znajdował. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że życie tak szybko i tak łatwo może się pochrzanić. Że wystarczy zaledwie mgnienie oka i sypie się wszystko, na co człowiek pracował w pocie czoła, wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a przestajesz panować nad sytuacją, a wszystko dzieje się wbrew tobie i wbrew twojej woli. I absolutnie wszystko przesypuje się przez palce dłoni, którymi próbujesz to pochwycić i zatrzymać.

Tak właściwie to po raz pierwszy doświadczył tego, że szczęścia nie da się przy sobie zatrzymać, a już zwłaszcza na stałe i własnymi rękami. A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy owo szczęście zależy bezpośrednio od innej osoby.

Nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Nie on, osoba, która zawsze znajdowała wyjście, której koniec końców zawsze wszystko się udawało, która urodziła się, do cholery, pod samą pieprzoną tęczą i całe jego życie miało być usłane kwiatkami!

Kise westchnął ciężko, ciaśniej obejmując ramionami nogi i czołem pocierając kolano. Pulsujący ból umiejscowił się w przodzie głowy i tępo dawał o sobie znać raz po raz, jakby było mu jeszcze mało cierpienia. Zerknął zmęczonym wzrokiem na okno i przez dłuższą chwilę bez celu gapił się na miasto. Niebo zaczynało szarzeć, a mgła schodziła coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu zabieli wszystkie ulice i uliczki, pogrążając świat w mlecznym bezruchu.

Podniósł drżącą dłoń i pomasował skroń, która uporczywie promieniowała bólem. Nie był pewien, ile jeszcze wytrzyma, ale wiedział, że dopóki tu siedzi w ciasnym kłębku i gapi się za to cholernego okno, wszystkie jego części pozostaną w całości. Nie wiedział, co się stanie, gdy wyrwie się ze swojego otępienia.

Próbował się zastanowić, kiedy to wszystko właściwie się stało, kiedy wszystko, co udało się zbudować, zaczęło się sypać, a on to przegapił. A może ignorował oczywiste symptomy? Nie był jednak w stanie. Jego myśli co i rusz uciekały do wydarzeń, które jakiś czas temu - minutę, godzinę, a może tydzień temu - rozegrały się w tym mieszkaniu.

Kise zignorował dzwonek u drzwi, kompletnie go nie słysząc, i oparł czoło na kolanach.

Ten dzień niczym nie różnił się przecież od innych. Jak co rano zaspał i w biegu próbował umyć się, ubrać, zjeść i spakować jednocześnie. Jak co rano towarzyszyło mu gderanie, że zachowuje się gorzej niż stado bawołów. Jak co rano uciekł mu autobus i jak co rano niemal wpadł na handlarza rybami biegnąc na inny przystanek, by zdążyć na kolejny autobus. Jak zawsze sesje zdjęciowe i zajęcia go wykończyły, ale humor ani na moment go nie opuścił. Jak każdego dnia ciepła, pachnąca bułka z jagodami została przez niego pochłonięta, gdy w biegu zmierzał na autobus, który zabierze go do domu, gdzie jak zwykle będzie mógł ponarzekać na brak jedzenia lub na jedzenie, którego nie da się zjeść, ale i tak je zje, bo będzie wiedział, że robione było specjalnie dla niego. Jak każdego dnia głośno obwieścił swój powrót zrzucając byle jak buty w korytarzu i udał się do sypialni. A tam, jak nie co dzień, jak kompletnie nigdy wcześniej w życiu, jego szczęście z rozmachem machało mu na pożegnanie.

- Um, Aominecchi, co robisz? – spytał, patrząc jak Aomine pakuje torbę. Jak zdążył zauważyć jedna już była pełna i zapięta.

- Pakuje się – odezwał się Daiki, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

Kise zmarszczył brwi, przestępując z nogi na nogę nieco nerwowym ruchem.

- Hn. Tyle to akurat widzę. A mogę się dowiedzieć, z jakiej paki?

Aomine spojrzał na niego, a jego wzrok był czujny, nieruchomy i kompletnie nieczytelny. Zaciskając wargi, przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

- Siadaj – powiedział, samemu przysiadając na łóżku.

Kise oparł się o framugę zakładając ręce na piersi i unosząc brew. W spojrzeniu Aomine na moment mignęła irytacja, jednak nic nie powiedział. Kise poczuł pierwsze, naprawdę niekontrolowane fale strachu, które sprawiły, że żołądek podjechał mu do gardła i z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Aomine był poważny.

- Wyjeżdżam – oznajmił, patrząc z uwagą na Kise.

Ryouta milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak absurdalna sytuacja ma w ogóle miejsce i jak to się stało, że bierze w niej udział.

- Mhym. A można wiedzieć kiedy?

- Za dwie godziny mam pociąg – odpowiedział, zerkając na zegar stojący na komodzie, którą razem kupowali. Zresztą tak samo jak ten cholerny, tykający zegar w kształcie kota, na który Kise uparł się jak osioł.

- Aha… I dwie godziny przed wyjazdem postanowiłeś mnie poinformować, że… wyjeżdżasz? – spytał głucho, coraz bardziej czując się jak w jakiejś idiotycznej komedii i tylko czekał aż ktoś wyskoczy i wydrze się prima aprilis.

Aomine nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył, a Kise nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Kompletnie i absolutnie. Był wściekły, zszokowany, przerażony, zdruzgotany… Nie wiedział.

- A teraz poważnie, co to, do wszystkich diabłów, ma znaczyć, że za dwie godziny masz pociąg? – spytał ostro, nieco zduszonym głosem, czując, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza.

Wojowniczy błysk pojawił się w oczach Aomine i Kise już wiedział…

- To, co powiedziałem, że wyjeżdżam – powiedział wolno i dobitnie, pochylając się w przód.

…Aomine właśnie na to czekał. Na złość, na którą będzie mógł odpowiedzieć złością. Kise poczuł, jak ogarnia go pusty, bezradny śmiech.

- Aominecchi, świetny żart, ale daj już spokój. – Potarł powieki, czując, że zaraz się roześmieje, a śmiech ten będzie miał wiele wspólnego z histerią. Jego rozum miał widoczne problemu z przyswojeniem tego, co się właśnie działo.

- Ja nie żartuje, Kise, wyjeżdżam – powiedział poirytowanym tonem.

Tym razem to Ryouta nic nie odpowiedział, tylko po prostu patrzył na twarz Aomine, która wyostrzyła się w złości.

- I uznałeś za stosowne poinformować mnie dopiero teraz… - powiedział głucho, kiwając głową, jakby nagle zaczął ogarniać, co się właśnie działo… Aomine go zostawia, odrzuca, odpycha, robi mu największe świństwo, jakie człowiek może zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi, któremu zależy…

Może i Kise uchodził za rozhisteryzowanego idiotę, może i rozsiewał wokół siebie tępotę, ale wszystko, nawet on, miało swoje granice. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, czemu, po co, gdzie… To, co działo się wewnątrz niego, to, z jakim hukiem wszystko, co miał waliło się na łeb i na szyje… Nie chciał wiedzieć nic. A już na pewno nie zamierzał dać mu sposobności, by załatwić to jego sposobem – złością. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Przesunął się na bok, czując, jakby jego ciało poruszało się samo, bez udziału jego woli, jakby stał gdzieś z boku i patrzył jak skorupa, jaką było jego ciało, poruszało się mechanicznie.

- No więc wynoś się – wydusił z siebie z trudem, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a zwymiotuje swój żołądek, jeszcze chwila, a jego serce wyskoczy z jego piersi i po prostu rozerwie się na kawałki, że jeszcze moment, a udusi się, bo nie może złapać tchu…

Kise wzdrygnął się, gdy telefon zaczął wibrować na panelach. Podniósł głowę i ciężkim spojrzeniem patrzył, jak telefon miga w mroku pokoju, po czym gaśnie i wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności. Mętnej, zimnej, przerażającej ciemności…. Telefon ponownie rozbłysnął, informując o dostarczonej wiadomości. Sięgnął po niego i spojrzał na informację.

_Od: Kurokocchi (^w^): Kise, otwórz drzwi._

Ryouta potarł czoło telefonem, po czym wstał, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że jego ciało jeszcze funkcjonuje, a nie rozsypuje się jak pacynka, której ktoś poodcinał linki… Drżąc na całym ciele – nie wiedział czy z zimna czy z jakiegoś innego powodu – otworzył drzwi i popatrzył na stojącego na korytarzu Kuroko. Tetsuya przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, a Kise zagryzł drżącą wargę, czując, że chyba jednak się rozsypie.

- Momoi już jedzie – odezwał się Kuroko.

Kise pokiwał głową i wpuścił przyjaciela do mieszkania.

* * *

_Tytuł: Jamal – Pójdę tylko tam._

_Cytat: Jamal – Peron._

**H.**: Cóż, nie wiem czy wyszło i z jakim skutkiem, bo pisane było mocno na żywioł i tak na dobrą sprawę, wiele mam jeszcze do ogarnięcia. ^^" Ale wrzucam do czytania, bo być może to mnie zmobilizuje, by nie ustawać w próbach pisania i być może natchnie mnie i pomoże lepiej sprecyzować to, co dość mętnie siedzi mi od dawna w głowie. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

_Nie wiem, co to za stan, ale chyba z tobą gram_

_Potrzebuje ciebie, tylko wtedy, kiedy jestem sam_

_Wiem, że ta linia jest za cienka by grać_

_Ale wiem też, że jest coś, czego ty nie możesz mi dać_

* * *

Aomine od zawsze wiedział, że z porządnym gościem nie ma za wiele wspólnego. Ba, doskonale wiedział, że jest skończonym skurwysynem, a do tego niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadza. Być może nie najlepiej to o nim świadczyło, jednakże życie zawsze tak go prowadziło, by nauczył się jednego – że sam jest sobie panem i absolutnie nic nie jest w stanie stanąć mu na drodze. Nic nigdy nie było na tyle ważne, na tyle wartościowe, by Aomine obejrzał się za siebie. Nic nie miało znaczenia na tyle, by się zatrzymał i choć pomyślał o tym, by zejść ze swojej drogi. Do czasu aż spotkał Kise, cholernego idiotę, który wywracał wszystko do góry nogami, popychał do przodu, rzucał się, potykał i przewracał, a Aomine nie mógł robić nic innego jak tylko podążać za nim, porwany tym żywiołem, jakim był Ryouta.

Przez długi czas Aomine myślał, że Kise zna jakieś czarodziejskie sztuczki, magiczne zaklęcia, które sprawiają, że nie przeszkadza mu dzielenie się swoją przestrzenią i jakimś kawałkiem samego siebie z drugą osobą. Kise wdarł się w jego egoistyczne życie, jak upierdliwy promień słońca przeciskający się wytrwale przez niezbyt starannie zaciągniętą zasłonę. Pochłonął go całkowicie i bez reszty, czyniąc z niego, w mniemaniu Aomine, miękką ciotę, a jednak, jakimś dziwnym, niezrozumiałym trafem kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy Kise był obok ze swoją drażniącą, irytująco rozradowaną osobą, wszystko zdawało się być poukładane i na swoim miejscu. Przez dłuższy czas tkwił w tej kolorowej bańce szczęścia, złudnie czując, że tylko to jest w stanie mu wystarczyć, że bez względu co by się działo i co by myślał, nic się nie zmieni, tak jak on nigdy się nie zmieniał.

Aomine mylił się, a mylić się bardzo nie lubił.

Życie jakie Kise mu oferował było dobre. Było za dobre, by Aomine nie zaczął się irytować wszędobylską dobrocią. Ciężko mu było wskazać konkretną datę, gdy coś zaczęło się dziać, gdy nagle, niespodziewanie ta kolorowa bańka szczęścia przestała mu wystarczać. Cóż za ironia losu – Aomine Daiki, człowiek, który plecami odwraca się do szczęścia, bo co? Bo sam nie wiedział, czego chce. Bo nie wiedział, czy szczęście, które mu oferowano jest tym, czego pragnie, czy uczucia, które oferowano mu na dłoni są wystarczające i czy naprawdę ich chce.

Będąc tak właściwie na samym starcie swojego życia, Aomine nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego od owego życia oczekuje, czego pragnie, kim, gdzie i jak chce być. Wszystko, co go otaczało z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień spędzonego w domu, stawało się coraz bardziej nudne, miałkie, nic nie warte. Każdy dzień niczym nie różnił się od poprzedniego, każdy nowy dzień nie przynosił ze sobą niczego nowego, żadnego błyskotliwego pomysłu na to, co począć z własną egzystencją.

Daiki czasami czuł się kompletnie i bez celu zawieszony w trwaniu. A to działało mu na nerwy. Nie był kimś, kto stworzony był do stania w miejscu. Takie życie było nic nie warte i męczyło go niemiłosiernie. Patrząc na innych, z każdym kolejnym miesiącem coraz bardziej porządkujących swoje życie, tworzących perspektywy, ogarniała go ciężka do zrozumienia irytacja. Dlaczego złościł się, że inni widzieli przed sobą przyszłość? Dlaczego tak szalenie drażniło go to, że posiadali jakiś cel, do którego dążyli? Nawet Kise, nawet ten cholerny lekkoduch Ryouta pochłonięty był bez reszty życiem modela i studenta szkoły sił powietrznych. Kise chciał zostać pilotem. I nawet to, nawet ten mały drobny fakt, że Kise wiedział, czego chce, sprawiał, że agresja, która gdzieś głęboko w nim tkwiła, coraz częściej dawała o sobie znać.

To, w czym Aomine utkwił, przypominało nieustanne wtaczanie kamienia pod górę, który koniec końców, zawsze, gdy już się prawie docierało na szczyt, spadał z łupnięciem na sam dół i wszystko trzeba było zaczynać od nowa. Daiki nie zamierzał być kolejnym kretynem wtaczającym ten cholerny o dupę rozbić kamień, bez celu i jak idiota. Po prostu pewnego dnia uznał, że nie wytrzyma już ani jednej, pieprzonej minuty dłużej i musi się wyrwać z tego, w czym utkwił, bo jeżeli tego nie zrobi, to po prostu oszaleje.

Być może Aomine odczuwał pewne wyrzuty i kwestia, jaką w jego życiu był Kise, wprowadzała pewne wahanie, jednak bardzo szybko przypomniał sobie, że nie należy do ludzi patrzących za siebie, że jego droga wiedzie tylko w przód i wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie nim targały, zdusił w sobie bezlitośnie. Każdy człowiek bez wyjątku jest egoistą, jest stworzony do tego, by być egoistą – rodzi się sam, żyje i umiera sam i dlatego zawsze i przede wszystkim musi myśleć tylko o sobie. Jest tylko i wyłącznie on sam i jeżeli on czegoś nie zrobi własnymi rękami, jeżeli nie pójdzie na własnych nogach, nikt inny tego za niego nie zrobi. A już zwłaszcza, gdy kompletnie nie wie, co powinien począć ze sobą i swoim życiem. Zdecydowanie lepiej mimo wszystko jest iść do przodu niż stać w miejscu lub co gorsza cofać się. Lepiej iść w przód, nie patrząc za siebie, nie oglądając się na nikogo, iść tylko ze sobą…

Aomine mocniej naciągnął czapkę z daszkiem na czoło, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc na wibrujący w dłoni telefon. Momoi… Przez chwilę wahał się, po czym nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

- Yo…

- _No nareszcie!_ – zawołała Momoi. – _Już myślałam, że nigdy nie odbierzesz! Aomine, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Gdzie ty jesteś? Co ty w ogóle wyprawiasz?_

- Drzesz się jak stado wron, Satsuki – mruknął, opierając głowę o ścianę.

- _Aomine! Wytłumacz mi, co się dzieje, nic nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty…_

- Nic się nie dzieje, durna. Chcesz coś konkretnego? Nie mam czasu, zaraz mam pociąg. – Zerknął na tablicę, gdzie pojawiła się informacja, że jego pociąg właśnie wjechał na peron.

- _Jesteś na stacji? Aomine, poczekaj…_

- Streszczaj się, Satsuki – mruknął z irytacja, wstając i zarzucając torbę na ramię, a drugą biorąc do ręki.

- _Aomine!_ – zawołała piskliwie. – _Gdzie ty jedziesz?_

- To się jeszcze zobaczy – odpowiedział, rozglądając się za odpowiednim przejściem.

- _Dobry Buddo, ale Dai-chan, co się stało, dlaczego, do licha, w taki sposób… Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Co się w ogóle stało? Przecież możesz powiedzieć!_

- Nic się nie stało – powiedział beznamiętnie, wywracając oczami. – Muszę kończyć, Satsuki.

- _Aomine! Do cholery jasnej… Odezwij się chociaż._

- Odezwę się. Na razie, Satsuki.

- _Aomi…!_

Daiki z irytacją schował telefon do kieszeni, poważnie się zastanawiając, czy po prostu nie wyrzucić go do kosza i raz na zawsze zrobić z tym porządek. Zignorował dzwoniący telefon i podążył w kierunku peronu, z którego za pięć minut odjedzie jego pociąg do Yokosuki. Pociąg, który zawiezie go prosto w objęcia japońskiej akademii wojskowej.

* * *

Kto by pomyślał, że zwykłe drewno może mieć na raz tyle odcieni brązu. Ciemniejsze pasma mieszały się z tymi jaśniejszymi, a te z kolei poprzetykane były niemal czarnymi… Kise wzdrygnął się, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się kubek z parującą zawartością. Wcisnął mocniej drżące dłonie pod pachy, nie będąc pewien, czy będzie w stanie podnieść kubek, a ten nie wyślizgnie mu się z palców. Zerknął kątem oka na Kuroko, który siadał na krześle tuż obok z herbatą w kubku w żaby, który Kise podarował kiedyś Aomine, ale o tym przecież Kuroko nie musiał wiedzieć. Kise zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, czując jak nieustępujące zimno coraz dotkliwiej go dotyka. Umknął spojrzeniem, gdy dwoje poważnych, niebieskich oczu skierowało się w jego stronę. Nie był gotowy na konfrontację z tym żywym roentgenem. Wyciągnął skostniałe dłonie i objął nimi kubek, czując, jak jego gorąc parzy mu skórę.

Kise znajdował się w czymś na kształt próżni, nieruchomego zawieszenia w przestrzeni. Nie myślał o niczym konkretnym, nie był też w stanie zmierzyć się z tym, co wokół niego się działo. Był świadom tego, że nurt myśli, wspomnień, rozważań, wniosków po prostu przez niego przepływa, a on na nie patrzy i patrzy, i nie jest w stanie nic poczuć. Jakby w miejscu odpowiedzialnym za uczucia pojawiła się wielka, czarna otchłań.

Choć bał się do tego przyznać – bo pomyślenie o tym lub wypowiedzenie byłoby jakby ostatecznym przypieczętowaniem tego faktu – to Kise wciąż i wciąż zastanawiał się _dlaczego._ Od zawsze wiedział, że cokolwiek kiedykolwiek uda mu się stworzyć z Aomine na pewno nie będzie to łatwe. Daiki to francowaty, zawzięty dziad, dla którego czubek nosa to jak alfa i omega i Ryouta doskonale o tym wiedział. Tak samo jak wiedział, że jeżeli ktoś na tego drania ma jakikolwiek wpływ, to właśnie on, Kise. Aomine nie był łatwy w pożyciu, mnożył trudności z prędkością błyskawicy, jednak bez tego Daiki nie byłby sobą, a dla Kise było ważne absolutnie wszystko, co składało się na jego osobę. Mogli się nie zgadzać, kłócić, denerwować, drażnić, nawet rzucać tymi cholernymi talerzami, ale zawsze mieli pewność, co do swoich uczuć. Kise nie był zwolennikiem cichych dni, dużo bardziej wolał, gdy wyżyli się na sobie nawzajem i oczyszczali atmosferę ze wszystkiego, co się uzbierało. A zbierało się dużo i często. Lecz z biegiem czasu te ich potyczki i tarcia bardziej go bawiły niż złościły, zwłaszcza, gdy na pamięć znał ich schemat i teksty, i dlatego mogli od razu przejść do przyjemniejszych form kłótni, czyli godzenia się.

Jednak gdy Kise coraz więcej czasu poświęcał na przyglądaniu się w myślach temu, co się działo, z przerażeniem odkrył, że to, co go martwiło w Aomine, a co starał się przez wzgląd na jego drażliwość ignorować, może być powodem dla którego on… dla którego wszystko wygląda jak wygląda.

Kise od dawna wiedział, że Aomine to typ, który bardzo szybko się nudzi, zwłaszcza, gdy brakuje mu motywujących bodźców i który szybko popada w totalnie nic nie robienie, które tylko pogarsza mu nastrój. Gdy obaj skończyli liceum i postanowili wynająć razem mieszkanie, dla Kise oczywistym było robienie czegoś dalej. Miał zbyt dużo energii, by usiedział na tyłku. Szybko więc rzucił się realizować swoje marzenie o lataniu samolotami. Wieść o tym, że Aomine nie zamierza kontynuować dokształcania się na jakimkolwiek polu przyjął ze zgrozą i za swoją misję dziejową powziął zmienienie tego. To za jego namową Daiki wylądował na studiach sportowych, a nawet dalej, zamierzył się na poważną, krajową koszykówkę. Działało przez jakiś czas. Jednak w końcu pojawił się duży i zasadniczy problem – poważna koszykówka wymagała dyscypliny i obowiązkowości, na którą taki typ jak Aomine po prostu kichał. Przyzwyczajony do robienia wszystkiego jak chce, w żaden sposób nie był w stanie zaakceptować ścisłych harmonogramów. A Kise wiedział, jak działa świat promujący gwiazdy – to ty musisz zabiegać, by cię chcieli, nie na odwrót. Daiki stanowczo nie należał do tego typu osób. Dlatego też wszelkie nadzieje Kise na to, że Aomine znajdzie coś, co będzie w stanie go pochłonąć, szybko zmieniły się w mrzonkę. Z biegiem czasu coraz rzadziej reagował na to, że Aomine całymi dniami zostaje w domu, że olewa nawet studia, że jego dni mijają po prostu z dnia na dzień. A jego coraz większa drażliwość na każdą uwagę z tym związaną skłaniała Kise do tego, by po prostu nie ruszać ciężkiego tematu. I mimo że widział, jak Daiki męczy się sam ze sobą, nic nie robił w myśl swojej odwiecznej metody beztroskiego idioty, że wszystko trzeba przetrzymać, aż koniec końców samo się rozwiąże.

_To się rozwiązało, Ryouta, powinszować sukcesu._

Kise mocno potarł czoło wnętrzem dłoni. Uporczywy ból głowy ciągle nie ustępował i pogarszał jego już i tak parszywy humor.

Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, od jak dawna Aomine to planował. Znając jego, była to kolejna impulsywna decyzja, jednak na tyle przemyślana i poważna, że wiedział jak to rozegrać. Kise uśmiechnął się ponuro do siebie. Znał go już za dobrze, Daiki zawsze załatwiał wszystko złością. Zawsze prowokował do tego, by ktoś wyskoczył do niego z wściekłością, a wtedy z czystym sumieniem przystępował do ataku. I tak też próbował zrobić tym razem. Ryouta zastanawiał się dlaczego. Dlatego, żeby łatwiej było mu odjeść? A może odejść nie zrozumiałym przez cały świat? A może to w Kise chciał wywołać złość na siebie?

Pytanie mnożyły się w jego głowie i atakowały jak natrętne muchy. Bał się, że długo już nie wytrzyma tego coraz większego chaosu w głowie, że powoli jego własne myśli zaczynaj przejmować nad nim kontrolę.

Podskoczył w miejscu, gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Niebieskie oczy, na które natrafiły jego własne były nieruchome, czujne i rozumiejące wszystko. Jakby ich właściciel doskonale wiedział, jakim nurtem podążyły jego myśli i wyrwał go z tego.

- W porządku – mruknął niewyraźnie, zakładając ręce na piersi i wciskając dłonie pod pachy. Kuroko jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego uważnie, po czym wyprostował się na krześle i zaplótł dłonie na kubku, zerkając w stronę pokoju, za którym Momoi rozmawiał przez telefon z… o ile się dodzwoniła. Jakby na zawołanie dziewczyna weszła do kuchni z mocno zaciśniętymi zębami, najwyraźniej z trudem panując nad emocjami. Usiadła między nimi, odkładając telefon na stół.

- Co za debil – wymamrotała, chowając twarz w dłonie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu i w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko tykanie zegara. Satsuki obróciła się i objęła Kise w pasie, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu.

- Cholerny debil – powiedziała drżącym głosem, obejmując Kise tak mocno, że gdyby nie fakt, że i tak nie mógł już oddychać, na pewno brakłoby mu tchu.

* * *

_Jamal – Mantra._

_H.: No, zatem wstęp mamy już za sobą, teraz powinna zacząć się właściwa część, która siedzi mi w głowie. Zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie paru słów, pomoże mi to na pewno rozeznać się, czy w dobrą stronę wędruję i na pewno zmotywuje._


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

C_iągle wierzę w ten dzień jak dziś, _

_kiedy zapukasz tu w końcu_

_Powiesz mi - tak na prawdę nic się nie stało,_

_Powiesz mi - że to, co między nami jest,_

_Powiesz mi - nigdy już nie będzie nas mało,_

_Powiesz mi - że kochasz mnie…_

* * *

Listopad tego roku powitał świat niemal zimową pogodą. Od tygodnia temperatura utrzymywała się niewiele poniżej zera i tylko patrzeć, aż z nieba zacznie sypać śnieg. Kise miał szczerą nadzieję, że prędko to nie nastąpi. Nie było nic przyjemnego w przemoczonych butach, mokrych nogawkach, lodowatych dłoniach i czerwonym nosie. Stanowczo nic apetycznego. Z marsową miną patrzył za okno na niebo, które pokryte było w całości ołowianymi chmurami.

- Będzie padać śnieg – zawyrokował grobowo, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieba, jakby prowadził z nim niemy pojedynek.

- I co z tego? – rzucił siedzący przy stole Kasamatsu, przerzucając strony gazety. – Czy u ciebie można znaleźć coś, co nie odmóżdża i w czym nie ma choć słowa o nowych trendach w modzie? – Zerknął zirytowany na plecy Ryouty, który wytrwale gapił się za okno.

- Będzie zimno. I mokro – wyjaśnił. – Dosłownie wszędzie białe, mokre rzygi. – Wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

- Twoja miłość do śniegu odnotowana. – Kasamatsu wywrócił oczami. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. Chciałbym, żeby mój mózg żył, a nie zginął przytłoczony nadmierną ilością… boa – zmarszczył z niesmakiem nos, spoglądając na jedno ze zdjęć w gazecie.

- Pod stołem są magazyny sportowe – mruknął nieuważnie, przyklejając nos do szyby. – Chyba widzę śnieg…

- Jesteś pewien, że to nie twój łupież? – spytał Kasamatsu z ulgą wyciągając z szafeczki pod stołem kilka normalnych magazynów.

- Ja nie mam łupieżu – powiedział z oburzeniem Ryouta ze złością patrząc przez ramię. – Powinni cię zamknąć za samą taką sugestię!

- Tak, tak, możesz mnie pozwać, polecić ci dobrego adwokata? Wybacz, ale w tym układzie nie będę mógł ci pomóc – uśmiechnął się cierpko. – I może mnie oświecisz, dlaczego jeszcze tu siedzimy, a ty się nie ubierasz?

- Będzie padać śnieg. – Kise wskazał na okno, jakby to było wyjaśnieniem wszystkiego.

- I co w związku z tym? – Brew Kasamatsu powędrowała w górę. – Przecież nie będziemy stać na dworze.

- Ten śnieg źle wróży! – powiedział dramatycznie. – Może się poślizgnę i złamię nogę? Mam paskudnie złe przeczucie, że stanie się coś bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnego – wyburczał, nieufnie zerkając za okno.

- Czy ty histeryzujesz? Nie masz się w co ubrać?

- Nie traktuj mnie jak baby! – jęknął.

- To przestań się zachowywać jak kretyn – warknął z irytacją. – Za pół godziny zaczyna się przyjęcie, o które sam, do licha, zabiegałeś!

- To, że chciałem, żeby mieli przyjęcie nie znaczy, że zaraz muszę na nim być – wyburczał pod nosem.

- A więc olejesz przyjęcie zaręczynowe swoich przyjaciół, spoko. Mam im coś przekazać?

- Dobra, dobra, idę się ubrać. Jak złamię moją cenną nogę, będzie na ciebie – nadął policzki i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Kasamatsu pokręcił głową wracając do czytania gazety. Kise miał prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat, a nadal zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Z drugiej strony był przekonany, że Ryouta nawet jako sędziwy dziadek będzie miał więcej ze smarkacza niż z mędrca. I choć było to nieco denerwujące, nie wyobrażał sobie, by Kise mógł być inny. Mieli już tego próbkę pięć lat temu, gdy ten dupek Aomine postanowił malowniczo zrejterować, a ta optymistyczna część Ryouty miała duży problem z ogarnięciem tej sytuacji. Kasamatsu naprawdę się cieszył, że mają to już za sobą i Kise jest Kise w stu procentach. Można mu był to i owo wybaczyć, od biedy. Od czasu do czasu. Ewentualnie.

- Kasamatsuuu! Bordowa czy niebieska koszula?

Kasamatsu jęknął w duchu.

* * *

Mimo że Kise przyzwyczajony był do tłumów, do hordy ludzi otaczającej go non stop, to tego wieczoru wyjątkowo działał mu na nerwy pierwiastek ludzki. Było to dość dziwne, bo zwykle lubił przebywać między nimi, towarzystwo dawało mu dużo energii, no i nie oszukujmy się, Ryouta zawsze lubił być w centrum uwagi. Ale nie dziś.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś połknął coś nieświeżego – odezwał się Kasamatsu, popijając szampana i przyglądając się rozmawiającym wokół ludziom.

Policzki Kise nadęły się.

- Mam przemoczone buty.

- No jak na wstępie władowałeś się w kałuże – mruknął, przyglądając się jak Akashi Seijuro podchodzi do Momoi, a ta rzuca mu się na szyję. Kobiety stanowczo nie posiadają radarów odpowiedzialnych za wykrywanie zagrożenia…

- Jesteś najgorszy – burknął Kise. – Dlaczego ja się z tobą w ogóle zadaje?

- Bo tylko ja z tobą wytrzymuje? – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Ryouta prychnął pod nosem. Sam nie wiedział, czemu ma taki zwarzony nastrój. Fakt, przemoczone buty niczego nie ułatwiały, ale w końcu było to przyjęcie zaręczynowe Momoi i Kurokocchiego, wypadłoby być nieco bardziej weselszym. Przecież nie będzie się zachowywał jak baba i tłumaczył, że wiszący w powietrzu śnieg źle na niego wypływa. Bez przesady, Kise nie był babą z miesiączką permanentną.

- Widzę Midorimacchiego i Takao, może pójdziemy do nich? - zasugerował, postanawiając w końcu się ruszyć z miejsca, zanim zapuści korzenie, albo co grosza, upije się tym cholernym szampanem, którym raczyli się od przeszło godziny.

- Jeżeli koniecznie chcesz się z kimś podzielić swoim podłym nastrojem i wkurwić Midorimę, to czemu nie.

- Ja nie wkurzam ludzi! – oburzył się, lawirując między tłumem.

- Wcale – usłyszał ironiczne parsknięcie za plecami.

Kise pokręcił głową burcząc przekleństwa pod nosem. Przecież on był esencją spokoju i harmonii! Zresztą, w tym tłumie sztywniaków, którzy go otaczali, musiała być choć jedna osoba, która by ich rozruszała, no przecież można by z nudów umrzeć! Ryouta otwierał właśnie usta, by poinformować o tym Kasamatsu, gdy w sekundzie poczuł, jak świat ucieka mu spod stóp…

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – warknął Kasamatsu, wpadając na Kise, jednak ten go nie słuchał. Kasamatsu podążył za jego wzrokiem i aż się wzdrygnął z zaskoczenia. Co zatem musiał poczuć Ryouta... – Kise?

Tymczasem Kise niemal słyszał jak walą się mury jego bytu. Nie, no nie, to był jakiś żart. Jakiś cholerny, pieprzony i wcale nieśmieszny żart. Nie wiedział, co przeważa – szok, zgroza, przerażenie, wściekłość, a może żal. Jednak osoba Aomine Daikiego witającego się z Momoi sprawiła, że wszystko to, co otaczało Kise, wywinęło piękną serię salt i pozostawiło jego biedny żołądek w stanie absolutnego zemdlenia.

Przecież to… Nie. No kurwa po prostu nie. To jest niemożliwe i nie powinno mieć racji bytu. Przecież Kise już zapomniał, już się z tym pogodził… Przecież jak on, do cholery, w ogóle ma czelność…

Stłumił z trudem szok i gniew wywołany widokiem, którego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, ba, na który w ogóle nie był przygotowany. Jest dorosły, nie jest już dzieckiem.

Kise pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

- Nic, chodźmy, Takao do nas macha – powiedział sztucznie wesołym tonem i cieszył się, że wstrząs, jaki przeżył, nie przebił się w jego głosie. Bo niemal czuł, jak wszystko się w nim trzęsie. I nie był od końca pewny, z jakich powodów. Co więcej, bał się tych powodów, był przerażony samą myślą o nich i dokąd by go zaprowadziło analizowanie ich.

Kise nie bardzo mógł się skupić na wesołej paplaninie Takao i na utyskiwaniach Midorimy. Jego myśli, co i rusz uciekały w niepowołane rejony i na okrągło analizowały powody _jego_ pojawienia się. A co najgorsze, niemal czuł palące spojrzenie wywiercające mu dziurę w plecach i właśnie to przerażało go najbardziej. Zrozumiałby wszystko, unikanie się, niezręczność, wyrzuty, ale aż ciarki go przechodziły, gdy siła tego spojrzenia zdawała się rosnąc z minuty na minutę. Był dzielny i wytrwały w swoim postanowieniu całkowitej obojętności i spokoju, jednak koniec końców przegrał z samym z sobą. Spojrzał w stronę, z której bombardowano z taką siłą jego osobę i aż żołądek gwałtownie podskoczył mu do gardła wywijając fikołka. Aomine patrzył wprost na niego, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc. A jego oczy… Dobry Buddo, to nie było spojrzenie osoby speszonej i niepewnej, to nie były ukradkowe zerknięcia, to było… to było… jak stary Aomine z lat szkolnych. Aroganckie, pełne buty spojrzenie, twarde i miażdżące, niwelujące jakikolwiek protest i jasno mówiące o zamiarach właściciela… Kise gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok, czując, że płuca odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i na zmianę robi mu się duszno i lodowato zimno. Chyba jednak roztrzęsło go to bardziej niż przypuszczał.

Mruknął do Kasamatsu, że musi zapalić i czym prędzej wmieszał się w tłum podążając na zewnątrz. Na dworze było przeraźliwie zimno, jak na listopad, jednak Kise prawie w ogóle nie odczuwał tej temperatury, zwłaszcza, że jego organizm chyba ogłosił jakiś bunt i nie działał zbyt sprawnie. Wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego niemal ginąc w sinobiałym dymie. Kise przykucnął, zaciągając się mocno i czując przyjemne pieczenie na języku, wywołane dymem tytoniowym. Spokojnie, przede wszystkim musi zachować całkowity spokój. Nie jest kretynem, który potrafi tylko histeryzować. Jest dorosłym facetem i podejdzie do sprawy jak na dorosłego faceta przystało. Przede wszystkim spokój, dystans i opanowanie. Trzeba zachować klasę, trzeba…

Kise nie dokończył myśli, słysząc skrzyp otwieranych drzwi. Nie zaskoczyło go to absolutnie. Był więcej niż pewny, że Aomine za nim prędzej czy później podaży. Najwyraźniej padło na „prędzej"…

Ryouta bardzo chciał zachować obojętne milczenie i w żaden sposób nie dać po sobie poznać, że obecność byłego partnera ma na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Jednak ponownie przegrał sam ze sobą i tą przeklętą dociekliwą naturą.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał obojętnym tonem, jakby pytał o zwykłą błahostkę.

- Przyjechałem na przyjęcie Tetsu i Satsuki – wyjaśnił leniwym tonem człowieka wiecznie znudzonego.

No tak. Całkiem oczywisty i zrozumiały powód. Kise nie wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, tak właściwie każda byłaby dobra a zarazem zła, każda…

- I po ciebie.

Ryouta prawie zakrztusił się dymem, który wciągał do płuc, a żołądek po raz któryś raz z kolei podskoczył mu aż do gardła. Spokój harmonia, równowaga, spokój, harmonia, kurwa jego mać.

- Skąd przypuszczenie, że będę chciał z tobą rozmawiać? – spytał obojętnym tonem, z uwagą wbijając spojrzenie w niebo. Ku swojej ponurej satysfakcji zauważył pierwsze, maleńkie drobinki spadające z nieba. No przecież mówił, że będzie sypać, mówił, że to będzie do dupy wieczór!

- Już rozmawiamy. – W głosie Aomine zabrzmiało bezczelne rozbawienie, co zdecydowanie przeważyło w Kise szale ku czystej irytacji. Zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i zgasił peta o beton. Wstał i nawet nie patrząc na Aomine ruszył w stronę wejścia. Silny chwyt zmusił go do zatrzymania. Ze złością spojrzał w twarz Aomine, starając się stłumić wstrząs, jaki w nim wywołały tak dawno niewidziane oczy.

- Jestem poważny, Kise – powiedział wolno i dobitnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek. – Wróciłem na stałe.

- To świetnie jak mało mnie to obchodzi – powiedział z kwaśno-ironicznym uśmiechem, czując, że powoli zdenerwowanie zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę i jeszcze chwila, a zacznie się trząść jak osika.

- Odzyskam cię – powiedział twardo, a zarówno jego spojrzenie jak i chwyt przybrały na sile. Kise z kolei aż zapowietrzył się na taką bezczelność i arogancję. Po jego, kurwa, trupie.

- Zapomnij – warknął i wyrwał się gwałtownie z uścisku Aomine, udając się pospiesznie do środka.

Pieprzony, pewny siebie kutas.

* * *

Kise odczuwał wielką potrzebę jak najszybszego ewakuowania się. I właśnie dlatego nie mógł tego zrobić. Absolutnie i bezdyskusyjnie. Nie był cholernym tchórzem i jedyną osobą, która powinna się w zaistniałej sytuacji czuć źle i niepewnie, to ten kompletny palant. Dlatego więc Ryouta z upodobaniem pielęgnował w sobie złość i nie zamierzał dać mu satysfakcji, że jego obecność ma na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Kise już dawno z nim skończył.

- Kise-kun…

- Kurokocchi! – Podskoczył jak oparzony niespodziewanym pojawieniem się przyjaciela, rozlewając przy okazji szampana. – Nie strasz mnie tak!

- Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko spytać, czy wszystko w porządku.

- W jak najlepszym – zapewnił, strzepując dłoń mokrą od szampana.

Kuroko przez chwilę patrzył na niego spokojnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem, aż Kise poczuł znajome, niewygodne uczucie, które każdorazowo wywoływała owa jasnoniebieska para oczu.

- Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zły – odezwał się po chwili.

- Zły? Ja? Niby dlaczego? – mruknął.

- Zaprosiliśmy z Satsuki Aomine-kun. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że przyjedzie, dlatego nic nie mówiliśmy. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, powiadomilibyśmy cię. Nie chcieliśmy stawiać cię w niezręcznej sytuacji.

Kise zamrugał, widząc stropioną minę Kuroko.

- Kurokocchi, nie ma cię czym przejmować! – zaśmiał się, poklepując przyjaciela po ramieniu.- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, sprawa z nim jest całkowicie zamknięta. Jesteśmy na waszym przyjęciu, a to wasz przyjaciel, naprawdę to żaden problem.

- Kise-kun, zrozumiemy, jeżeli nie dopowiada ci ta sytuacja i chciałbyś wcześniej iść.

- Absolutnie wszystko mi odpowiada! – zapewnił.

- Gdyby jednak…

- Nie ma o czym mówić, naprawdę! Wszystko jest z jak najlepszym porządku.

Tetsuya przez chwile patrzył na szeroki uśmiech Kise i chociaż znał go aż za dobrze, kiwnął głową.

Kise upił szampana, odprowadzając wzrokiem przyjaciela i czując drażniący powidok czyjegoś spojrzenia na plecach, który towarzyszył mu niemal non stop. Ale przecież o tym Kuroko wiedzieć nie musiał, a Kise da sobie z tym radę. Mimo że miał wrażenie, iż jego spokojne dni właśnie machają mu na do widzenia.

* * *

_Jamal – Powiedz mi._

_H.: No, trzeci rozdział zakończony, teraz akacja wreszcie ruszy do przodu i wcale nie dygam przed tym, wcaaale ;_;_


End file.
